In my copending application REL 76-26 a rack and pinion power steering device is provided with a rod which cooperates with a pair of dirigible wheels to change the direction of the latter. The device included a bore to receive the rod and a pair of plugs for mounting the rack within a housing.
When the rack moved relative to the rod, the valve member communicated pressurized fluid from a pressure source to a pressure chamber to urge the rod to move relative to the housing, thereby providing a power assist to the movement of the rod.
U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 765,499 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,448 is a related rack and pinion power steering system wherein a rack carries a valve member for controlling fluid communication to a pair of chambers to provide a power assist to the movement of the rack.